High throughput (HT) wireless networking technologies have been proposed that will allow multiple wireless channels to be active within a single cell or basic service set (BSS) of a wireless network. Wireless devices (e.g., wireless client devices, wireless access points, etc.) within such a network may be able to communicate over any one of the active channels. In addition, it may be possible to team multiple channels to provide a higher overall data rate for a device. New HT-enabled devices would have to be used to take advantage of these channel teaming capabilities. It may also be desirable to allow single channel “legacy” devices to operate within such networks to provide, for example, backward compatibility. Methods and structures are needed for providing channel access in such networks.